


Sway Me Now

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, UST, jibcon, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Come on, that's not dancing. That looks like you've got something stuck up your ass."</i>
</p><p>Based on this prompt: How about Jensen teasing Misha because he can't dance. So he tries to teach Misha to dance, and eventually the wild/crazy/funny dance turns into a slow cuddly dance, with Jensen still gently teasing Misha about his lack of dancing skills while pulling him close and showing him how to really move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sway Me Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earth_dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earth_dragon/gifts).



> ETA: There's a typo. Where it says "fuck face" it should say "duck face". I'm not fixing that typo for obvious reasons.

Really, Misha couldn’t be bothered. At least that’s what he’s trying to tell himself as they’re trapped in the elevator on the way to their rooms, Jensen not shutting his freaking mouth for a second.

“Oh, you so thought I’d embarrass myself,” Jensen comments for the thousandth time and leans against the mirror, contented smile on his face. In that very moment, Misha seriously hates him, even though he cracks a little smile himself.

“You kind of did,” Misha insists, because, come on. Jensen might have made the crowd go crazy, but that’s just because he’s _Jensen_ , right? Not because he can actually dance. Yeah, okay, so he’s pretty slim with swaying his hips and waving his hands around, but that’s it. That doesn’t make him the king of the dance floor.

“No, I didn’t,” Jensen argues with a slight frown. “But you wouldn’t know anything about that because you can’t dance. At all.”

“Come on now,” Misha pouts and shakes his head, “Don’t be childish. My dancing’s just… fine.”

Jensen snorts. “Stop lying to yourself. I saw you today, and your dancing is everything _but_ fine. It’s terrible.”

Misha narrows his eyes and invades Jensen’s personal space almost immediately. He stares at him for a few seconds, tilting his head to the side, and then he steps back and crosses his arms. “ _Fine._ Teach me how to dance, then, if you’re such a pro.”

Jensen furrows his brow. “What, now? Here?”

Misha rolls his eyes. “Obviously not. You’re invited to my room and if you say no, I will spread oh such filthy lies about you tomorrow.”

“You want me to teach you how to dance,” Jensen says with a blank expression on his face. Is this even real? They’re so not doing dance school. Teasing is one thing, but actually getting Misha to move – he’s solid as a rock, no chance of getting him to move to rhythm – that’s something else. Something impossible, even.

“Well, yes. I’m sick of you making fun of me.” Jensen opens his mouth to say something, but Misha looks at him with his speak-and-die look. “Yes, you _were_ making fun of me. So you’re going to teach me how to dance. Yay, already excited!” And mind you, he even claps his hands.

*

When they get to Misha’s room, Misha pulls out his phone and plays with it for a while, obviously searching for the right music. Jensen’s basically just standing by the door, wishing he could disappear. He cracks up when something resembling k-pop echoes around the hotel room, because yeah, something only Misha would listen to. “Oops, sorry. That was a mistake,” he says with his usual scrunched-up face and stops the music, continuing his search.

Misha seems to be okay with the next song that he plays. It smells like pop a little, but Jensen doesn’t recognize it. Surprisingly, it even has a certain rhythm.

Misha throws his phone onto the hotel bed, and waves his hands. “So, what do I do to make the ladies go crazy?” He asks questioningly.

Jensen snorts once again, and still glued to the wall near the door, he shrugs. “Dunno, man. You’re either charming or you’re not,” he says with a wink, but another one of Misha’s death glares makes him reconsider it. “Seriously, though. I don’t know. Just listen to the rhythm and try to move to it, you know?”

And well, that’s not first-class advice. Misha knew that before. Either way, he narrows his eyes in concentration and actually starts to move, letting his weight fall from one leg onto the other, jerking his shoulders and making a weird version of the duck face.

“Oh God,” Jensen laughs and shaking his head, he finally makes his way towards Misha. “Come on, that’s not dancing. That looks like you’ve got something stuck up your ass.”

“You wish,” Misha comments, still moving in his own freaky way, never letting his fuck face fall.

“That was low,” Jensen informs him but he gets over it rather quickly, taking a few extra steps towards his student. “Okay, now. Try to relax because I can _feel_ your tensed legs. You’re not going to fight anyone, you’re enjoying yourself. Yeah. And stop making that face, it might get you arrested if you do it in public.”

Misha giggles and finally makes that stupid expression disappear. However, that’s all he manages to do, because his ‘dancing’ remains the same. It’s like he seriously can’t move, even though he’s trying really hard, even Jensen can tell. But Misha can’t – it’s not exactly like he can focus on this, because he can feel Jensen’s critical look all over him and somehow, it makes him really anxious. The energy almost flows out of him, his dancing becoming a bit lazier, but he’s trying to keep it up. But Jesus Christ, this wasn’t a good idea. He wants the song to be over.

And when the song is over… another starts playing and Jensen’s face actually lights up. It’s _Sway_ , and Misha doesn’t even know why he’s got that in his music, and it’s just –

“Much better for dancing,” Jensen exclaims almost happily, finishing Misha’s sentence in the worst way possible. “You just _got to_ to feel it with this one. It’s impossible not to move to this. Come on, Collins, sway your hips!”

And they both know Jensen’s just teasing again, but even though there’s a blush creeping onto Misha’s face, Misha bites down on his lip and as awkward as he is in this, he stays still, only trying to move his hips. And he knows he’s horrible at this, it’s even worse than dancing to pop shit, it’s just – no, he’s not a dancer. But Jensen is, and Misha wants his attention, for this reason or that, or maybe it’s just because Jensen has been too beautiful all day. 

“Are you serious,” Jensen says matter-of-factly, wearing a poker face. “You are awful,” he sighs and then circles Misha, and is it or is it not a surprise when he stops behind him and puts his hands on Misha’s hips? No, Misha supposes it’s not a surprise at all. Jensen’s fingers grip his hips tight, covering them like they’re nothing, like Misha’s just a toy. He goes completely still in Jensen’s hands – partially because they’re too close (is that Jensen’s _crotch_?) and partially because the atmosphere has changed completely and he knows he needs to wait for Jensen to make the first move. Suddenly, he’s scared the song will end soon.

And then, Jensen finally moves. He sways, and gripping Misha’s hips, he makes him sway with him. And maybe it’s so easy to sway this time because Misha’s knees go embarrassingly weak just from all the touch, or maybe it’s because Jensen is simply magic like that.

“That’s more like it,” Jensen mumbles right into Misha’s ear as he – sub-consciously or not – rubs against Misha’s ass a few times, keeping the rhythm. “See, you’re dancing.”

“Feels good,” Misha admits as he pushes against Jensen, breath hitching in his throat. He doesn’t know why this is happening, or whether he’ll regret it later, but he needs to get as close as possible.

“It does,” Jensen agrees in a completely serious voice and Misha can actually feel Jensen’s stubble rub against his earlobe. Involuntarily, he shivers. It’s not a surprise once again when Jensen’s hand moves and travels from Misha’s hip all the way to Misha’s crotch, stopping there awkwardly. This is not what they do, but it feels so okay, so natural to do it right now that it’s not like they can stop. 

Misha swallows when the song ends and another pop song starts. They stop moving, though, just standing in the middle of the room, Jensen’s hand unmoving over the quickly growing bulge in Misha’s pants. 

“Your dancing still sucks,” Jensen murmurs into Misha’s neck and finally moves his hand, even though it’s just a small, encouraging move. “Is it okay if I want this?” he asks as if he was asking for permission.

Misha wants to say various things – yes, it is okay, I mean, it must be okay if I want it too, right, and you could keep moving your hand and that would be okay too, okay? But in reality, he can’t open his mouth no matter how much he wants to, and so he just nods and closes his eyes, leaning against Jensen’s solid chest.

He covers Jensen’s hand with his own and grabbing it, he moves it, and then sighs with relief. He presses his ass against Jensen’s crotch again, pleased to feel Jensen’s enjoying this as well, and God, he really wants to kiss this guy. He really does. He might have always wanted that, just for the sake of Jensen’s perfectly shaped lips, just for the sake of tasting it, nothing serious really, and this seems like the most appropriate moment to do it.

He turns around, and looking up at Jensen, he feels small and fragile and also really turned on. Their mouths are basically just inches apart when there’s a loud knock on the door and Richard’s voice comes in. “Party in five minutes, morons! And it’s mandatory.”

It breaks them apart. Jensen’s hands fly off of Misha’s body, leaving it hot and screaming for touch, and Misha steps back as if the nonexistent distance between them had burnt him. 

“Sorry,” Misha breathes out, hoping his long shirt would cover his stupidly stupid erection. What even, Jesus? This was definitely not supposed to happen.

“It’s okay,” Jensen mumbles, “I mean, I’m sorry, too.” He rubs his face almost tiredly as if he could blame this on exhaustion, and then he adds, “See you at the party?”

“Yeah!” Misha exclaims and nods, putting on a too-serious face. “I mean, you heard him. Mandatory and all,” he giggles nervously.

“Right,” Jensen nods and licks his bottom lip, starting to move towards the door. “Okay then,” he breathes out and disappears from the room so quickly it almost feels like he never even was there.


End file.
